Fenrir
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Una simple charla que deja a una Mayura en shock y muy extrañada.


**Fenrir.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Matantei Loki Ragnarok es propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita. La historia a continuación es de mi propiedad y queda totalmente prohibido **plagiar. **Esta fic se encuentra en mi página de FB /minene30 con el nombre de **"Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable".**

* * *

Sin más que decir solo...

Enjoy!

* * *

— Fenrir ¿Dónde estás? — gritaba una colegiala de diecisiete años. El patio trasero de la agencia Enjaku era enorme y muy bonito, podías pasar mucho tiempo caminado y alejándote de la casa, perdiéndote.

En este caso, se estaba tratando de hallar a un pequeño perro- lobo que había salido muy temprano y debía almorzar, cosa que Mayura se ocupó en buscarlo, tratando de no molestar a Yamino que era el que había preparado la comida y a Loki porque era Loki y además no estaba.

— Fenrir — volvió a llamar. De los arbustos se oyó unos crujidos por lo que Mayura se preparó para recibir el ataque.

— ¡Chica misterio! — se lanzó el cachorro hacia ella, lo atrapó en el acto y lo abrazó. Su cariño por la humana era enorme y era obvio el por qué, ella siempre le daba comida, lo acariciaba, jugaba con él y salían a pasear por las tardes, le acariciaba la pancita antes de dormir y le alegraba el día con alguna extraña ocurrencia.

— Fenrir… ¿A dónde te habías metido? Estaban todos buscándote…

— Sé sincera, sólo tú saliste en mi búsqueda… — dijo achinando los ojos, descubriendo a la chica. Ahora que podían comunicarse gracias al anillo de oro blanco que su padre le había regalado a la humana, podía entenderlo.

— Bueno… yo les dije que se quedaran, así podíamos estar solos.

— Acaso, ¿algo te tiene mal?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Tu rostro me lo dice… a ver — la miró fijo, ella lo mantenía suspendido en el aire para verse cara a cara —. La fuente de tus dilemas y confusiones es mí padre ¿no es cierto? (**N/A:** aclarando que para Mayura la palabra "padre" lo toma en símbolo de cariño por ser su dueño y no porque realmente sea su padre)

La chica retuvo el aire y lentamente sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de rosado. Tan predecible pobre chica. Entonces, suspiró y se apenó por ella… su padre era un caso perdido. Sonrió y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres contarme?

— Mmm… no sé, ¿se lo dirás?

— No.

— Está bien… — suspiró y lo arrimó a su pecho, llevándolo entre sus brazos —. Es todo muy raro… a veces, cuando estoy a su lado, me siento tan diminuta, que no valgo nada, que no soy nada… me siento tonta, siento que no merezco estar a su lado… no sé por qué, pero esa sensación me está asfixiando… — rió nerviosa, el cachorro levantó la mirada hacia ella, se notaba que su rostro estaba tensionado.

— Tranquila chica misterio… estamos solos.

— Lo sé, pero igual… me siento insegura…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tengo la sensación… — se tildó, se quedó helada y detuvo el paso, pensar eso la alarmaba y la asustaba. No, todo menos eso —. Tengo… la sensación de que se irá… que no podrá permanecer a mi lado como prometió…

— Será que tiene sus cosas, su casa…

— Si… lo sé… y me siento tan egoísta — sonrió, las lágrimas ya hacían acto de presencia, resbalándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Abrazó con cariño al pequeño can y sonrió —. Lo sé, y si él cree que es lo mejor, lo aceptaré… porque lo aprecio, porque quiero que sea feliz aunque esa felicidad no sea a mi lado…

— Pero no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas ahora, disfruta el presente.

— También lo sé… pero no puedo… el miedo es más fuerte — y dejó que otra torrente de lágrimas se resbalaran libres por sus mejillas —. Este sentimiento me esta matando…

— Mayura… — dijo afligido el cachorro, sintiendo pena por la joven pelirosa.

— No te pongas mal Fenrir… es mejor así, además… él… yo… algún día, haremos nuestras vidas…

— ¿Sus vidas?

— Si, él crecerá y yo también… a veces tan sólo quisiera tener su edad y así crecer juntos a la par… como Reiya-chan… ella… lo aprecia mucho a Loki-kun… no sé si más o menos que yo, pero ella sería la indicada para él… siempre se muestra tan afectivo con ella, tan dulce que hasta me da envidia… pero una buena… una buena… — dijo más apagada y tragó fuerte, intentando contenerse, pero necesitaba gritarlo al los cuatro vientos, no lo soportaba, le pesaba en el corazón y le raspaba la garganta —. ¡SOY UNA MALA PERSONA!

— No, Mayura tú eres muy buena…

— Que mi apariencia no te engañe… — su mirada se mostraba sombría, había cambiado radicalmente, alertando al cachorro —. No te asustes, jamás te haría daño… porque sólo puedo dañarme a mí — sonrió cínicamente. Era tan estúpida cuando quería, tan idiota e inservible. Se odiaba por sentir eso que estaba mal, eso que estaba prohibido, por tocarse pensando en _él_. No debía, pero quería… Fenrir había hecho una promesa, no se lo diría. Kami-sama había sido muy bueno al regalarle aquel anillo para que pudiera hablar con Fenrir y ver al malvavisco flotante de nombre Ecchan. Le debía tanto a ese hombre, le había devuelto a Loki-kun, el chico que más quería, que más necesitaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Yo no quiero a Loki-kun…

— ¿No-no lo qui-quieres? — sonó sorprendido, sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente, ¿había oído bien?

Sonrió con picardía, pero con un dejo de melancolía —. Yo amo a Loki-kun… y porque lo amo, quiero que vuele… que despliegue sus alas y vaya donde tenga que ir, no quiero atarlo ni cortarle su libertad… tiene el derecho de irse, fui egoísta al hacerlo volver… Kami-sama intentó evitarlo, pero me lo concedió… que tonta fui…

El cachorrito escuchaba atentamente, no quería interrumpirla, ¿hacía cuánto estaría guardando todo eso? Y… por lo menos unos cinco meses y recién ese día se revelaba, ese día mostraba lo que realmente sentía, se estaba desahogando, sacándole un peso a su alma. Sonrió enternecido ¿todo eso tenía en su corazón?

— Quizás… mi papi es feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres junto a él…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — enfocando sus ojos en él.

— No sé… yo siento eso… veo eso…

— Puede que sea así… pero no quiero retenerlo más… — y bajó al perro en la entrada de la casa. Ambos se miraron —. Si realmente lo amo, dejaré que siga su camino… después de todo… nos separan casi siete años de diferencia… lo esperaría, pero quizás en mí no se fijaría… no soy tan bonita ni soy inteligente… vivo de fantasías y temiendo que todos me dejen sola, no valgo la pena.

— No digas esas cosas, no es así…

— Parezco una cría junto a él… tan maduro y yo tan tonta… enamorándome de un pequeño niño… — mientras secaba con sus puños sus lágrimas y sonreía con nerviosismo.

El cachorrito sonrió y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan contento, tan feliz de oír todas esas cosas. La miró y un "puff" seguido de humo se hizo presencia. La chica cubrió su rostro con sus manos y abrió los ojos con lentitud, enfocando la mirada enfrente de ella y se encontró con unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes oscuros.

— ¿Lo-Lo…? ¿¡LOKI!? — dijo shockeada, él le sonreía con dulzura e inocencia. ¿Se le confesó? Se confesó, se confesó ¡Se confesó! Su rostro se deformó, se hizo hacia atrás toda avergonzada y con tonos que pasaban de rojos a morados, se ahogaba, se desmayaría. La vista se nubló y lo último que vio fue al pequeño acercarse preocupado a ella.

…

— Mmm ¿en dónde estoy? — intentando abrir los ojos con lentitud, se sentía cómoda y se aferró a las sábanas de las cuales emanaron un aroma muy conocido, uno que ella amaba, que le encantaba. Olían a _él_. Se sentó ayudándose con sus brazos y miró hacia la derecha, del lado de la ventana, allí estaba él… eso significaba que…

— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

— ¿¡Mayura!? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — se acercó velozmente a ella, su rostro se había desfigurado, la pasividad que llevaba era un caos ahora. Su rostro intentaba decirle tantas cosas que lo único que pudo hacer fue preocuparse y acercarse a ella.

— Perdón, perdón… es que… yo… ¿Por qué? ahh… no…

— Shhhh — sonrió posando un dedo en sus labios, logrando que se callara y sonrió con dulzura. Se acercó a su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y notando las millones de lágrimas que se acumulaban —. Tranquila… no quiero que llores… no por mí… — acariciándole el rostro, las mejillas con delicadeza y suavidad, llegando a calmarla con tal simple acto. Mayura sonrió, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo intensa cada caricia dulce que el pequeño detective le daba.

— Loki-kun… gracias…

— No, Mayura… — abrió los ojos asustada, acaso ¿estaba molesto?

— Perdóname… no quise decir todas esas tonterías…

— No te perdono…

Las lágrimas salieron aún más fuertes que antes, estaba siendo cruel e hipó frente a la sonrisa que llevaba el muchacho. Intentó alejarse, pero Loki había atrapado entre sus dedos unos mechones de cabello de la joven, deteniéndola. Ella lo miró fijo a los ojos.

— No te perdono que hayas escondido tantos lindos sentimientos hacia mí… y el que debe agradecerte, soy yo… me trajiste emoción, energía y felicidad a mi vida… no te alejes — acercó su rostro al de ella, arrimando las frentes de ambos y mirando los labios con deseo, uno contenido hacía mucho tiempo. Acarició su nariz con la suya, insistiendo a que se dejara llevar, y así fue que Mayura bajó la barrera y se entregó a un beso dulce y tierno.

— Loki-kun… — y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, uniéndolos y manteniendo sus rostros cerca, aún —. Esperaré todo lo que sea… para que crezcas…

— No hará falta… — rió con ternura —. Yo tengo la solución — llenando de intriga a Mayura, sabía que así la podría animar, por lo que armaría un juego en el que ella descubriera su identidad. Después de todo, era la bella e inteligente asistente del detective Loki, Mayura Daidouji.

— Misterioso…

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** _No tengo perdón de Dios por tenerlas tan abandonadas... no pude hacer epílogo de Believe in Heaven ni de Sensei (ese sólo aparece en mi página de FB) ni continué Juguete ni Seis meses (que tengo pensado subir aquí y terminarlo aquí C:) pero denme tiempo que estoy con falta de inspiración para todos los pairings que me gustan D:_

_Pero saben muuuy bien que jamás las abandonaría :)_

_~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~_

_Ja' ne!_


End file.
